


Хомяк

by medichka_shani



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Mini, Pre-Canon, Rating: PG13, Violence, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выполнено сто лет назад на заявку "8YB!Бельфегор|8YB!Скуалло. У принца умирает любимый хомяк. "Кто разрешил тебе пить виски, ребенок?" "Это поминки".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хомяк

**Author's Note:**

> Автора распирало желание написать про Варию "крутое", а вышла драма из жизни варийского хомячка.
> 
> Посвящается Helen Jugson.

Принц третий день вымогает себе подарок.  
Принц ноет, нудит, ластится, жалуется на зуд и неудобство, угрожает нервным истощением и пролежнями. Возложив загипсованную ногу на табурет, он то призывает на бесчувственных офицеров Варии диарею и казни египетские, то намекает на кое-какие известные ему секреты старших товарищей, то обещает быть послушным и не пугать приходящих докторов.  
Сквало, замордованный и злющий, периодически обещает свернуть ему шею. Бельфегор не сдается. Ему действительно скучно. Приставка сломалась, попытка анонимно заказать для босса проститутку в торте провалилась, а проштудированная «Клиника внутренних болезней» хотя и обогатила словарный запас принца, но ничуть не улучшила его характера.  
Принц просит, чтобы подарок был красивый, живой и пушистый. Такой, как кошка.  
Маммон со вздохом заявляет, что на заработанные в Варии деньги Бельфегор уже вполне мог бы приобрести собственный публичный дом. Не говоря уже о небольшом приюте для кошек. Вместе с кошками.  
Принц тонким голосом отвечает, что такие солидные покупки подождут до его совершеннолетия.  
До совершеннолетия принцу остается всего ничего - около десяти лет. А пока что он решительно настаивает на подарке.

Ковыряя ложкой десерт, Бельфегор деловито говорит, что ему одиноко. Что ему хочется о ком-то заботиться.  
Леви, который как раз в эту минуту ест омлет, давится им и кашляет – так сильно, что Луссурии приходится постучать его по спине. Бельфегор сочувственно сообщает, что если крошки омлета попадут в бронхи, то Леви, конечно, не умрет, но пневмонией переболеть может.  
Недоеденный омлет потом долго еще лежит у Леви в тарелке.  
Луссурия уже, кажется, готов доставить «драгоценному принцу ножей» любую пушистую живность, которая только придет ему в голову, прямо в гостиную особняка. Но указательный пальчик Бельфегора, помедлив, останавливается на Сквало.  
...На которого тут же устремляются умоляющие взгляды лучших в Италии профессиональных убийц.  
\- Врааай, вы белены объелись? - высокомерно говорит Сквало. - Да никогда!

Через пятьдесят минут блужданий по птичьему рынку Сквало ненавидит толпу, ненавидит прилипшую к спине рубашку, ненавидит сумасшедшего малявку, и ненавидит пушистых зверей всех расцветок. Неутомимый Принц с таким энтузиазмом стучит костылем, пробираясь вдоль рядов, что Сквало начинает подозревать, что все это - заговор Варии против него. Когда Сквало доходит до точки кипения, он хватает мальчишку за тонкое запястье и вталкивает в первое же прохладное помещение. В зоомагазин.  
В зоомагазине на дверях висит колокольчик, щекотно пахнет кормами и нет ни покупателей, ни котов. Вообще никаких животных нет, кроме черепахи в аквариуме, попугая на жердочке и толстого коричневого хомяка в клетке. Черепаха напоминает Сквало о Каваллоне, попугай выглядит больным, так что он злорадно тыкает пальцем в хомяка.  
Пока Сквало расплачивается, Бельфегор молчит, прижавшись щекой к костылю, а потом отворачивается, напрочь отказываясь принять пакет с хомяком.  
Прямо у прилавка Сквало обещает прибить сначала одного, потом второго. Ты же хотел заботиться, говорит Сквало. Вот и вперед.

\- Я не люблю хомяков, - говорит Бельфегор, - они не красивые. От них воняет.  
\- Ты тоже еще та вонючка, - огрызается Сквало. - Но я же о тебе забочусь. Ничего, помоешь его!

Хомячков нельзя купать, вмешивается продавец, они могут простудиться! Следует поставить ему в клетку специальную купалку с песком для шиншилл!  
Зачем мне хомяк, упирается принц, у нас уже есть один бесполезный урод - Леви. Купи мне лучше шиншиллу, Ску.  
Зачем тебе кот, говорит Сквало, он удерет мигом, и хрен ты его догонишь на костылях. А хомяка можно посадить в эту самую… В клетку. А шиншиллу сам себе купишь. После совершеннолетия.

Бельфегор достает хомяка из коробки и сжимает посереди туловища. Хомяк царапает его коготками, а принц рассматривает его с брезгливым выражением, по-видимому, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не отшвырнуть.  
\- Только посмей, - сквозь зубы говорит Сквало.  
Бельфегор, не удостаивая его ответом, медленно подносит хомяка к лицу.  
Хомяк поблескивает глазами-бусинками и смешно шевелит носом.  
\- Пахнет клубникой, - с удивлением говорит Бельфегор.  
Фрукты, обьясняет продавец. Это уже взрослый хомячок, ему уже дают есть фрукты. И овощи.  
\- Ску, купи нам с хомяком фруктов, - говорит Бельфегор и ковыляет к выходу.  
Вот так вот хомяк оказывается в Варии.  
Хотя вряд ли до него доходит, какая честь ему оказана.  
Некоторое время Бельфегор достает остальных офицеров, демонстративно ковыляя повсюду с хомяком, посадив его на плечо на манер пиратского попугая. Бельфегор тискается с ним, кормит его клубникой и ананасами, делает ему горку со спуском. Временами он подкидывает его то в постель Луссурии, то запускает на стол во время обеда, то - на отчеты Сквало.  
Принц уверяет, что хомяк похож на Маммона. Он даже подумывает о том, чтобы наградить хомяка прозвищем варийского аркобалено, но Маммон решительно этому противится, заявляя, что за нарушение авторских прав сдерет с Принца три шкуры.  
Потом Бельфегору надоедает третировать Варию хомяком, и тот безвылазно поселяется в клетке у кровати принца. Принц выздоравливает, а Вария забывает о хомяке.  
Потом Бельфегор звонит Сквало прямо с миссии. В три часа ночи.  
\- Я тут подумал,- весело шипит он в трубку, - что не оставил своему хомяку воды. Сходи ко мне в комнату…  
Сквало вешает трубку.  
Телефон продолжает разрываться.  
\- Я в Милане, дурак! Позвони Луссурии, – орет Сквало. Потом до него доходит, и он рывком садится на кровать, подгребая под себя подушку. – Подожди, Бель, у тебя же миссия. Какой, к черту, хомяк?!  
\- Миссия никуда не убежит, - нетерпеливо перебивает его Бельфегор. - Подожди, Ску, ты что, и правда в Милане?  
\- Правда, урод ты мелкий, - сонно зевает Сквало, - позвони Луссурии и давай-ка, завязывай там… с миссией.  
\- Луссурия в Тае, - неожиданно яростно взвизгивает Бельфегор. Судя по интонации, каждое его слово сопровождается пинком. Пинают, должно быть, «миссию». - Сделай что-нибудь, ну…  
\- Ты охренел, что ли, мелкий, - бормочет Сквало, снова зевает, захлопывая челюсти с лязгом. Валится обратно в кровать. Ему вставать в пять часов. - Ты разоришь нас на международных разговорах! Или просрешь миссию…  
\- Не просру, - самоуверенно огрызается принц, и снова просит: - Ску…  
Трубка отвечает ему гудками.  
\- Ну и ладно, - шипит в трубку принц на другом полушарии, - я тебе это припомню! А тебе я вот что скажу, - Бельфегор наклоняется к человеку, чей рот заклеен пластырем. - У нас очень мало времени. Я спешу к своему хомяку…  
Бельфегор идеально рассчитывает маршрут возвращения и время прибытия. В его расчеты не укладываются только отмененные из-за непогоды рейсы.  
Бельфегоров хомяк прочно поселяется у Сквало в голове. Он мешает ему работать, мешает расслабляться, он даже ему снится.  
На второй день Сквало, плюнув на все и ворча себе под нос, возвращается в особняк. Отомкнув замок в комнате принца, он не находит хомяка – ни сытого, ни голодного, ни живого, не мертвого. Вообще никакого. Клетка пуста и закрыта на крючочек снаружи. В поилке действительно нет воды.  
Когда Бельфегор, где-то потерявший шестерку, сопровождавшую его в полете, вбегает в холл особняка,первый, на кого он налетает, это Сквало. Поскрипывающей новой кожаной униформой, не аккуратно обросший, остролицый, злой как чума Сквало. Некоторое время они молча мутузят друг друга, потом Бельфегор выворачивается, и пока он бежит вверх по лестнице, Сквало с удовольствием орет ему в спину, что хомяк уже сдох, разложился, и опарыши расползлись по всему гардеробу принца.  
На лестничной площадке Бельфегор резко останавливается, засовывает руки в карманы, говорит «Ну и ладно», и идет в столовую.  
Слегка ошарашенный Сквало, плюнув себе под ноги, идет следом, и уже там сообщает Бельфегору, что его хомяк, если он, конечно, существовал, бесследно исчез из запертой клетки.  
И вот тут-то, к молчаливому изумлению Сквало, Бельфегор пугается по-настоящему.

Вечером мальчишка тоже пропадает. Сквало и Маммон находят его в одном из ночных увеселительных заведений, после чего Маммон, неодобрительно покачав головой, растворяется в воздухе, не забыв напомнить Сквало о цене этого поиска.  
Бельфегор с ногами сидит на диванчике, выставив на чужое обозрение острые мальчишеские коленки, и вертит в руках толстый стакан. Напротив него в тени от арки сидит какой-то пожилой хмырь, низко наклонив голову на грудь – видимо, тот, кто оплатил принцу выпивку.  
\- Врай, что за мечту подофила ты здесь изображаешь? – рявкает Сквало на Бельфегора, подходя к столику, и толкает хмыря в плечо. Тот валится на бок, запрокидывая голову и открывая неэстетично выглядящее горло, и Сквало, чертыхнувшись, быстро усаживает его в прежнее положение. Принц загадочно улыбается и подносит палец к губам.  
\- Бель, - Сквало зыркает по сторонам, но никто не обращает на них внимания. Пока что. – Ты ебанулся?  
Мимо проходит накрашенная девушка, и Сквало вынужден присесть рядом с принцем, чтобы не преграждать ей путь.  
\- Понимаешь, Ску,- доверительно говорит Бельфегор, - меня очень волнует, куда он подевался? Если кто-то забрал моего хомяка, то кто? Если он забрал мертвого хомяка, то зачем? А если хомяк исчез сам, то не может ли он потом вернуться обратно?  
\- Идиот, не говори так громко слова «мертвый»! – оказывается, Сквало умеет шипеть не хуже принца.- Твой сраный хомяк просто сбежал. Он даже сдохнуть бы не успел - подумаешь, пару деньков без жратвы!  
Сквало вытягивает шею и угрюмо оглядывает проход. В проходе в очередь в туалет толкутся девки и две ожиревшие свиньи, исполняющие здесь роль охранников. Сквало хочется свалить отсюда без драки, потому что иначе скандала не избежать, и навсегда забыть об этом заведении. А еще ему стыдно сказать, что он почти заплатил Маммону за мыслеграфию хомяка - но она почему-то не удалась. – Ты смотришь слишком много ужастиков, Бель. Уходим на счет "раз". Дай-ка я глотну… Врай! Кто разрешил тебе пить виски, ребенок?!  
\- Это поминки, - шепчет Бельфегор, и дергает худым плечом. – Допивай. Мне не нравится…  
\- Это потому что ты еще сопляк, - Сквало виски тоже не нравится, но он лихо опрокидывает его в себя. Морщится, потому что из глаз брызжут слезы. - Не надо было тебе его дарить. Хомяка, то есть… Все равно ты просил не его. Раз!  
\- Мы не выбираем ни хомяков, ни братьев, - шепчет порядочно пьяный Бельфегор, но послушно поднимается, и ничуть не качаясь, идет следом за Сквало.  
Через восемнадцать лет, глядя на торжествующий оскал Расиеля, принц испытывает такое чувство, будто его мертвый хомяк наконец нашелся.


End file.
